duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
D2P Heavy Pop
|-|D2P Heavy Pop= |-|D2 Field= D2P Heavy Pop is the Master Initials of Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D. His race is Angel Command, despite he looks nothing like one. Story D2P Heavy Pop was the Master Initials who guards Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D. He has assigned an army of his minions to make an art of flowers, and when the art is completed, the world will end. At the same time, he was attacked by Team Acme and was challenged by Acme's leader, Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed. Demonkazura defeats Heavy Pop easily as he was overly concentrated on completing his art. However, after Demonkazura defeated him, his art still remains and threatens the end of the world. Powers Heavy Pop can create limitless amounts of O.HA.NA.P to create an "Art" of flowers. If the art is complete, the world will end. However, the way it ends is unknown, possibly dissolving it into a puddle of light. Card Explanation This is a pretty interesting card, despite it is still fun deck material only. Its base spec does seem pretty plain, having 6 to 6500 power, but it does allow it to get around Hanzou, Menacing Phantom. However, this is clearly an effect creature. Its first effect is at the end of the turn, the player draws a card and puts a creature that costs 3 or less into the battle zone. This allows spamming of a multitude of lightweight useful creatures as it has no civilization or evolution limits, such as Oriotis, Control Wings to stop cost trampling and Invasion, Sido, Time 3 to jam out the opponent's spells, or even Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe as a beatstick. However, when the player has this creature, a D2 field and has 4 or more creatures that have the same name in the battle zone, at the start of his turn he wins instantly, reenacting the "Art" that happens in the Revolution Final lore. This is actually pretty hard with regular creatures as a deck can only have 4 of the same creature at a time. However, when accompanied with cards such as and Newee, Guerrilla Division, one can spam massive amounts of these creatures accompanied with this creature's first effect and go for a win. However, due to the reliance of "Rat" cards in the extra win requirement, The Grave of Angels and Demons is extremely dangerous and can often spell doom. As for the D2 Fields, it is intended to use Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D to protect the creatures from removal, but Walsura Institute, Malicious of D works well too due to its creature spamming and hand replenishment abilities. Overall while being a difficult to use card, it, just like the other extra wins, is highly interesting in casual play. Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D Heavy Pop's D2 field is among one of the more powerful D2 fields; its static ability allows the player's creatures to get Escape in order to protect the creatures spammed by Heavy Pop so making an Extra Win is safer. It can also be used to guard blockers in Heaven's Gate or guard vital creatures in LWD control as well, and its abilities have good synergy with these two types of decks. Its Denjara Switch allows the adding of 2 shields into the shield zone at the start of a turn, which replenishes the lost shields due to protecting the creatures with Escape. Even if the player has not used escape yet, it serves as a good defense as the shields are added from the hand and thus increasing the chance for a shield trigger to set the opponent. Overall, it is commonly used in control decks in Revolution Final, even when they are seeing a downfall. Anime This is 's trump card which he used along with Psychedelic Garden and O.HA.NA.P to defeat fodder without breaking even one of his shields. Category:Antagonists Category:Angel Command Category:Master Initials Category:Command Category:Initials Category:Creature Category:Metagame Status:Fun Deck Category:Characters